


Hit (on) Me

by Lovelyziam



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyziam/pseuds/Lovelyziam
Summary: “I know, I didn’t mean to. ‘M really, really sorry. I—” And this time Liam felt the air leave his own lungs. It took him a minute to register what had just happened—why one minute he’d been staring at Zayn as worry and fear ate him up inside, and the next he’s staring at the ceiling, a mop of messy black hair beginning to fill his vision.Zayn had just tackled him.





	Hit (on) Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "You hit me!"

Liam hadn’t meant to, he really hadn’t. It’s just, one minute he was wrestling with Louis—which Louis had started with his constant pestering; really, Liam could only take so much—and the next the back of his hand was connecting with Zayn’s stomach.

Liam watched, horrified, as Zayn doubled over, a small ‘oof’ escaping his lips as the air rushed out of his lungs. Guilt immediately clawed its way up Liam’s throat, sitting there as Liam tried to force apologies out around it. Louis, the bastard, was quick to make his retreat.

“’M so sorry, Zayn. I didn’t know you were there. I’m _so_ sorry. Are you okay? I really didn’t mean to, ‘m so so sorry.” He rushed forward, trying to see if Zayn was okay. If he would just _answer_ Liam, but he was still bent over with his hand on his stomach. Logically, Liam knew he hadn’t hit Zayn that hard—really, it’d just been the back swing of him wrenching his own hand away from Louis; there was hardly any force behind it—but Zayn was really starting to worry him. He reached a hand out, resting it on Zayn’s shoulder when—

“You hit me,” Zayn whispered. He was still looking at the ground and the guilt just kept _consuming_ Liam.

“I know, I didn’t mean to. ‘M really, really sorry. I—” And this time Liam felt the air leave his own lungs. It took him a minute to register what had just happened—why one minute he’d been staring at Zayn as worry and fear ate him up inside, and the next he’s staring at the ceiling, a mop of messy black hair beginning to fill his vision.

Zayn had just tackled him. _Zayn had just tackled him_.

“Zayn,” Liam wheezed. “What the fuck?”

Zayn giggled from his perch above Liam—and Liam tried really hard not to think about the fact that Zayn was straddling him, he really did—and his nose scrunched up from the joy radiating through him. He was fucking adorable and Liam found it really inconvenient.

“You hit me, Leeyum. This means war.” Liam had barely processed the words before he was gasping, giggles escaping his own lips as Zayn’s fingers relentlessly attacked his sides.

Oh, it was so on.

Liam reached up, grabbing both of Zayn’s hands in his own, effectively cutting off the tickling. He pulled Zayn’s hands upward until Zayn had no choice but to fall forward a little, allowing Liam to use his momentum to roll them so Liam was the one on top this time. He pinned Zayn’s hands above his head, making him momentarily immobile. He shot a victorious grin down at Zayn.

“That was a pretty short-lived war, Z. Didn’t think you’d be that easy to beat. Definitely over estimated you.”

Zayn smirked up at Liam, his lips curving in a way that made Liam ache with wanting. Fuck, but Zayn would be the end of him.

“Oh, Liam,” Zayn practically fucking _purred_ , and it sent a shot of lust straight through Liam. He was so distracted by the red of Zayn’s lips and that deep baritone that he wasn’t prepared at all when Zayn flipped them again. It was a fluid move; one Liam wasn’t ashamed to admit he was impressed with. And a little turned on, but there was no way in hell he’d admit _that_ to anyone. “We’ve only just begun.”

And _fuck_ if that didn’t send a thrill racing through Liam. Liam silently accepted the challenge Zayn just gave him, wiggling, pushing his wrists up against Zayn’s palms, and raising his knees to plant his feet. He twisted his body, keeping up a constant state of movement in the hopes of dislodging Zayn, but none of it worked. He tried bucking his hips up to try and throw Zayn from his position, but it backfired spectacularly. Liam thought it would _help_. He thought it might give him the upper hand, but all it did was make Zayn tighten his knees around Liam’s hips, forcing his ass more firmly against Liam’s dick and really _that didn’t give Liam the upper hand at all_. In fact, it became the only thing Liam could concentrate on—the rough press of Zayn’s hips and Liam’s own all-consuming _want_. Liam was so thrown off, so lost in the feeling of Zayn surrounding him that he was fucking _drowning_ and even more at risk of losing this little battle than before. There was no way he would be able to over power Zayn when he was constantly fighting with his own arousal.

Zayn seemed to sense his impending victory because he sent another one of those fucking _smirks_ down at Liam, his eyes dancing with mirth as they focused on Liam’s own gaze.

Liam might have been fighting an inner battle, but he wasn’t going to just let Zayn sit there all smug with his _stolen_ victory, so he gave one last effort to throw Zayn. He pushed his own arms higher, stretching them out on the carpet beneath him. He knew Zayn would either be forced to let go or adjust to the stretch, meaning it would bring his face closer to Liam’s. Liam, dumbly, assumed he would let go. Zayn definitely did not let go.

Liam couldn’t concentrate as Zayn tightened the grip on his wrists and _giggled_. Liam quite literally felt like he was burning up from the inside out and Zayn was _giggling_. It really shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did.

He knew that Zayn was just goofing around—wrestling was something they all did to relieve a bit of pent up tension—but Liam couldn’t help but _want_. He wanted Zayn to keep talking to him in that husky voice. He wanted Zayn to keep sending him those little smirks that drove him wild. He wanted Zayn to keep pinning him down, but he wanted it somewhere else. Somewhere that involved more sheets and less clothes.

Liam was so lost in his thoughts of Zayn and all the ways he wanted him that his breath was once again stolen from him when Zayn lowered his head down until his lips were _inches_ from Liam’s. Liam felt his pulse race through his veins, his focus narrowing down to just _Zayn_. The warmth of Zayn’s breath ghosting over his lips, the pressure of Zayn’s fingers digging into his wrists, the weight of Zayn’s ass pressed against his dick. It was decidedly _intimate,_ and Liam couldn’t catch his damn breath. All he could see was Zayn: his eyes focused so intently on Liam’s, his warmth slowly seeping into Liam until he was surrounded. For Liam, everything in that moment was simply _ZaynZaynZayn_. It was intoxicating.

“I think you lost, Leeyum,” Zayn breathed out. His voice was so fucking _low_ , intimate in a way that went straight to Liam’s dick. There would be no hiding what he was feeling if Zayn kept it up.

Liam knew he should respond, but his mind was completely blank; useless in the face of everything Zayn was unconsciously offering. Liam licked his lips, grasping for something to say, _anything_ to say back.

Zayn’s eyes dropped down as Liam darted his tongue across his bottom lip. They tracked the movement, the pupils dilating slightly as Zayn’s own lips parted on a rushed-out breath.

Suddenly several things clicked into place for Liam. The first was that, much like himself, Zayn was breathing rapidly; his chest rising and falling more quickly than the effort they put into their wrestling called for. The second was that there was _lust_ in Zayn’s eyes right now—more than likely the same lust that was reflected in Liam’s own. Third was that they were just _staring_ at each other when Liam was sure they could be making out. Well, he was mostly sure. So, he surged up, bumping his lips roughly against Zayn’s in his eagerness to kiss him. It was sort of awkward at first, their teeth clashed from Liam’s force and the angle was slightly off. Then he felt the startled inhale Zayn took before he was pressing forward, too, relaxing his full weight into Liam.

Zayn adjusted their position, shifting his hips forward to press closer to Liam, changing the angle and making everything so much better. Liam felt a moan erupt from deep in his chest and straight into Zayn’s eager mouth when he shifted, the impatient slide of Zayn’s ass sending electric shocks up Liam’s spine.

Zayn licked into his mouth, no longer shy about taking what he wanted from Liam. Liam found himself giving back with just as much enthusiasm, the kiss spit slick and so fucking _perfect_.

Zayn pulled away too soon for Liam’s liking, his chest heaving and his lips a distracting shade of red as he stared down at Liam.

“Fuck, Li. Where the fuck did you learn to kiss like that?”

Liam grinned up at Zayn, sending him a wink—or what was _supposed_ to be a wink. Liam never was very good at them. Zayn giggled, leaning down to press his lips against Liam’s again, this one even dirtier than the last.


End file.
